Floating On Air One-Shots
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my story Floating On Air. Some one-shots will contain spoilers for what happens after IT:Chapter Two. So read at your own risk. The one-shots will contain fluff, angst, and humor. One-shots with Gwen Tozier/Losers' Club (Friendship), various one-shots before IT:Chapter One that focus on the Tozier siblings, and also lots of Gwen/Stan one-shots.


_**Disclaimer:** __I do not own __**IT**__ or any of the characters. That all belongs to the awesome and talented Stephen King. I only own my OC and other characters I make up along the way._

**_A/N:_**_ So the idea of this came to me randomly but I could not get it out of my head. I really wouldn't count this as a new ""story" since what I mainly will be posting here are one-shots that connect to my story **Floating On Air.** Therefore, if you haven't read **Floating On Air** you'll be confused. _

_Also, I think it's important to point out that there will be spoilers since some one-shots will focus on adult **Gwen** and **Stan**. So read at your own risk. Another thing I want to make clear is that the one-shots won't be in any particular order. Some may focus on young **Gwen **before the events of **IT:Chapter One**, others with adult **Gwen **after the events in **IT:Chapter Two**. The next one-shot might be the moment when **Stan** officially met **Gwen**. I know a lot of people are interested in reading that. Just FYI though, my other stories will be my main priority, specifically **Floating On Air.** So this will be updated whenever I have a chance to write, aside from my other stories. Also, this is supposed to be more fun for me and not be stressful, seeing as I am usually the stressing type of person. I mainly just wanted another escape from my life right now and this seemed like a good idea. Plus, it was fun to write this one-shot. I can imagine it will be the same for the other one-shots as well. Except the angsty ones of course. _

_Anyways__, I hope you like this one-shot. It focuses more on **Gwen** and **Stan**, after** IT:Chapter Two.** Shows how they're living, and their relationship with each other. I will say it again because I don't any of you to come at me: Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled for later chapters of **Floating On Air. **_

_**Summary:** __A collection of one-shots for my story **Floating On Air**. Some one-shots will contain spoilers for what happens after **IT:Chapter Two**. So read at your own risk. The one-shots will contain fluff, angst, and humor. One-shots with **Gwen Tozier/Losers' Club** (Friendship), various one-shots before** IT:Chapter One** that focus on the **Tozier** siblings, **Gwen's** life before **IT**, and also lots of **Gwen/Stan** one-shots._

* * *

_**Another one?**_

* * *

_**Los Angeles, 2018**_

Gwen didn't know just how difficult and long it took to put a baby to sleep...not until she had her own baby. Naturally she had assumptions, but everyone who was childless had assumptions about how it was like to have a baby. Some people thought it would be easy, others not so much. Gwen now having experience knew what having a baby was really like, and she'd have to say that at times it was easy while other times not so much. But honestly? She _loved_ every second of motherhood.

She loved the toothless smiles she received from her baby, and the curious gazes that were thrown around whenever something new came into sight. She loved the way her baby's eyes would lighten up every time Stan or her came into view. Hell, all that was what made the crying, diaper changes, baby vomit, and lastly the hair pulling all worth it.

"Now Georgie Edward Uris what did I say about pulling mommy's hair?" Gwen smiled at her eleven month old son. Currently she was holding him, as she had been trying to put him to sleep for the last ten minutes. "You don't pull mommy's hair." She softly continued telling her son as she gently removed his tiny hand from her hair. She gave his hand a kiss which made baby Georgie give her one of his smiles that the Tozier woman loved so much. "You can only pull daddy's hair, and also your Uncle Richie's."

"Are you telling our son it's okay to pull my hair?"

Gwen followed her husband's voice to the entrance of their son's bedroom. Stan was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. She could right away see how serious he was trying to appear to be. She smiled cheekily at her husband. "Yes, but also Richie's."

Stan broke the serious character he had put on and grinned. "Well, that last one I'm completely okay with." He looked at his son and then at his wife with a loving gaze. "He still putting up a fight?"

Gwen kissed Georgie's head. The brown curls he had there tickled her face when she did this. At eleven months old, Georgie already had set of hair and it was just as curly as Stan's. "Yeah, he's so stubborn." She told Stan but there was no annoyance in her tone of voice, only adoration.

Stan made a thinking face. "Gosh, I wonder where he gets that from."

"Hush you." Gwen threw her husband a faux stern look. She soon broke into another smile when Stan tried mimicking that faux stern look. He failed miserably but she knew that was done on purpose.

"Here let me try." Stan walked over to his wife and child. Once he was close, Gwen carefully handed over their son to him.

Baby Georgie let out an excited sequel when Stan got a hold of him. The sight made Gwen made to take out the Polaroid camera she had and snap a photo. She knew doing that though would cause Stan to go on a frenzy with the photo taking, just as he'd done the first few months after Georgie's birth. They already had a whole album dedicated to baby Georgie, one Gwen planned to show her son once he was way older.

"Okay, while you try to put him to sleep I'll go put the left overs from dinner into the fridge." Gwen told her husband as she started walking towards the kitchen. She froze with what Stan said next.

"I already did that."

Gwen snapped her fingers, pretending to be disappointed at herself. "Well, now your just making me seem like a terrible wife." She joked causing Stan to shake his head amusingly at her. "What about the dishes?"

"I was going to put away the dry dishes after_—"_

Gwen whimsically interrupted him. "Nope, I'll do that."

Stan nodded his head, gently rocking baby Georgie in his arms. "I'll meet you there afterwards."

"You think you're going to be able to put him to sleep that quick?"

"You still have such little faith in me?" Stan questioned in playful disbelief.

"I'll see you afterwards." Gwen smiled before making her way out again.

On the way to the kitchen their Jack Russell Terrier, Tillie, ran passed her. Gwen had to chuckle at how energetic their dog was. She was always running around but that didn't annoy her and Stan at all. Tillie had been their starter baby after all. She helped prepare them for the real thing, and in Gwen's opinion she thought Stan and her were great doggy parents.

Now as Stan told her he ended up meeting her in the kitchen just as she was putting away the last dry dish into the kitchen cabinet. Once the dish was put away, Gwen leaned against the sink.

"Did he fall asleep okay?"

Stan nodded his head. "Yeah, but I had to leave on the Baby Shark song for him." He told her with a fake dread tone of voice.

Gwen played along. She let out an exaggerated groan. "Oh God, not the Baby Shark song."

"Had to pull out the big guns this time." Stan shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry the volume is on low and I put it on a timer. Should stop playing within an hour."

"Well, I'm glad he was able to fall asleep." Gwen told her husband but then narrowed her eyes when she saw the way he was looking at her. It made her heart start to race. "And what are you looking at dear sir?"

Stan was looking at her in awe. "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world."

Gwen felt her cheeks warm up. Even with being married to him, getting pregnant and having his baby, he was still able to make her blush like a damn fool. "I'm wearing grey sweatpants and an old _Metallica_ t-shirt. I doubt I look beautiful."

"You do to me." Stan softly told her. "You always look beautiful to me, no matter you're wearing." His eyes then took a mischievous gleam, as well as his whole demeanor. "Or what you're _not_ wearing."

Gwen needed a few seconds there to match his sudden flirty demeanor. "Oh, you going all smooth on me now, Mr. Uris?"

"Come here and find out, Mrs. Uris." Stan told her, wiggling his eyebrows. He held out a hand for her to take.

"Hmm, alright." Gwen took took hold of his hand and she was quickly brought into a spinning hug. She let out a laugh causing Stan to laugh. They were spinning around fast and out of control that they ended up falling on the living room couch. Neither of them had planned that but now there they were with Gwen lying on the couch and Stan on top of her. Neither of them were uncomfortable though.

Gwen laughed for a few more seconds before she gained composure again. "Loved the spin, but I gotta give the landing a seven."

"Yeah, that seriously could have ended badly." Stan admitted once his own laughter ceased.

"But it didn't." Gwen said as she stared up into Stan's brown eyes. They seemed to be lighter than usual as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

"No, it didn't."

Stan grew quiet and then leaned down to gently kiss her. Gwen returned the kiss, just as gentle as he was being. The first one to break the kiss was Stan, only for him to lay his head on Gwen's chest. He closed his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat.

"I love your breasts." Stan blurted out, as he continued resting his head on top of her chest. "They're like soft pillows." He said this without any shame and it didn't bother Gwen at all. There was nothing gross behind what he was saying to her. It was coming from a place of love.

In the past, Gwen would have felt dirty for having a guy say something about her breasts. Growing up (and even into her adult hood) she'd been self-conscious when it came to her body, since she'd been viewed rather sexually by many. After what she went through with _IT_, and remembering what _IT_ did to her twenty-seven years later, Gwen thought she'd never be comfortable with her own body again. Much less that she'd ever be able to be with someone in an intimate way again.

Except that didn't end up happening. She was comfortable with her own body and Stan had a lot to do with that. Unlike the other guys Gwen had been with Stan was different. He'd been nothing but supportive and loving to her when he learned the truth of what _IT_ did to her.

It was evident from the start (since they were kids) that he didn't just love her for her body, he loved her for who she was on the inside. He also didn't make her feel cheap or dirty. He made her feel special and beautiful as he would always tell her she was.

Still, Gwen was ever the bashful one. She let out a low scoff as she ran a hand through his curls. She felt him nuzzle closer to her when she started doing that.

"You're not gonna say that years from now. These _pillows_ you love so much are gonna sag." She stopped running her hand through his curls when Stan lifted his head to look at her. There was a smile plastered on his face that had her heart soaring. Damn she loved seeing him smile. She could watch him smile for hours but then she supposed people would think she really lost it. Really though, how can she not stare when she had a husband who's smile was so radiant?

"Doesn't matter, I'd still love them." Stan told his wife before kissing her right above her heart. "Besides, do you think my butt that you love so much is going to stay the same years from now?"

"Hey, I love this butt." Gwen gently tapped his behind. "And to me it'll always be cute looking, sweet cheeks._"_

"Hmm, then you get my point."

"That we'll still love each other even when were old and grey?"

"Yeah."

"Well, duh. I'd love you even if you suddenly grew a tail over night."

"Good to know."

There was silence and Gwen was expecting Stan to lay his head on her chest again but to her surprise he just kept staring at her. Gwen was about ready to ask if something was wrong but Stan spoke up before she could.

"Do you remember how we talked about possibly having another baby?"

Gwen was not expecting that question. She of course did remember having that conversation with him a couple months ago. Before that there had been jokes about Uris baby number two, but nothing serious. It wasn't until they visited Ben and Beverly, and the married couple brought up that they were trying for a baby themselves. After that Stan brought up the idea of having another baby with Gwen. Unlike the past jokes that were made, Gwen knew he was being serious with her now. She didn't say no because she actually would have liked to have another baby but they just had Georgie for crying out loud. "Yes, I remember." She answered slowly.

Stan looked at her with so much hopefulness. "Is that still something you want?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Another one? Now? Stanley, we just had Georgie." She told him exactly what she had been thinking.

"I know and I'm not saying we have another baby right now but...that doesn't mean we can't practice."

Gwen was now amused. She released a laugh. "Stan, I think you and me are pros when it comes to baby making." She wasn't embarrassed to admit that Stan and her had a very active sex life. At times he even managed to exhaust her, which was saying something. The man had quite the stamina even at the age of forty-two.

Stan kissed her cheek and he smiled when he felt how warm it was. "Well, you're a pro but I feel like I need more practice."

"Oh I bet you'd love nothing more than to _practice_." Gwen stressed out that last word with a suggestive look.

Stan smiled as innocently as possible. "Yeah, I would."

Gwen grew quiet before her mouth took full control. "I don't understand why would want to see me all huge like that again." She frowned a little. "I mean, I felt like a whale that was pulled out of the ocean."

"Well, you certainly didn't look like a whale." Stan reassured her lovingly. His eyes looked over her form making Gwen blush even harder. It felt like he was undressing her in the most kindest ways possible. "I thought you were absolutely breathtaking when you were pregnant."

Stan brought one of his hands to her stomach and placed it there. He was able to feel the left over baby weight that she still had from her pregnancy with Georgie. He knew she didn't like having it but he sure did. He always told her he liked the extra weight and always made a show out of it whenever they were in bed together. The extra weight just reminded him of how she had been pregnant with his baby. "You glowed, and I'd love nothing more than to see you like that again."

Gwen took in what Stan said and _really_ thought it over. "Holy shit." She gasped, finally understanding. "You totally have a breeding kink."

Stan's eyes widened. The hand that was on her stomach was removed. "What?"

"How did I not see this before? It totally makes sense." Gwen was really amused by that realization that it had her in a fit of giggles.

"Now wait a second." Stan spoke causing her giggles to slowly come to a stop. "Is it a crime for me to want see my wife pregnant again?"

"No, sweetheart." Gwen gave him a peck on the lips. "It's not but just to let you know I do have a limit when it comes to getting pregnant. My vagina can only take so much."

Stan rolled his eyes playfully. "It's not like I want you to have a dozen of my babies. Although that would be something..." He trailed off on that thought but then jumped a little when Gwen playfully hit him on one of his forearms. "Alright, I'll take as many as I can get."

"You do realize that if we have another baby we're going to have to find another place." Gwen told him, and Stan just felt even more happier that she was continuing the conversation about having another baby with him.

"That's not a problem. We can always accept Ben's offer of him building us that house he mentioned he wanted to do for us."

It was a lovely thought, but Gwen didn't look so sure. "I don't think he was dead serious about that, Stan."

"I beg to differ, and besides we're going to need all the bedrooms we can get. We don't want to pack the _kids_ in together like sardines. They each should have a bedroom of their own."

Gwen stared at her husband with nothing but love. "You're such a dork, Stanley Uris."

Stan stared back at the woman he was still head over heels in love with in absolute fondness. "A dork you love, Gwen Uris." He whispered against her lips.

"I do love you." Gwen earnestly told him.

"I love you too." Stan replied kissing her on the lips again. He then took her by surprise when he picked her up, bridal style.

"Wait, where are we going?" Gwen asked, laughing joyfully. Despite asking him, the Tozier woman knew exactly where they were going.

Stan answered with the same amount of mirth that was heard in her voice. "To start practicing for baby number two!" He exclaimed to his wife as he hurriedly went to their bedroom.


End file.
